


The In-Between

by horrorsilk



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Slow Build, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: Fire consumes, connects, and in the ashen hellscape that remains, it is these connections that will spell redemption...or damnation.
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Parent

Most people who woke up to the sight of a child's silhouette in their doorway at three am would probably have a heart attack, but for Sebastian it was simply a way of life. Lily loomed in the darkness, clutching a beat-up stuffed rabbit against her chest, and Sebastian hauled himself up out of the blankets to direct her back to bed. Sleepwalking was normal in children, he'd read, and as long as he didn't wake her up during an episode, she'd be fine. Gently he took her hand and guided her back into her room, waiting until she'd crawled back into bed before he tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead, making sure the door was closed behind him when he left.

Of course, Lily hadn't really been a sleepwalker until...recently. The last few months, really. But, again, maybe it was normal. The poor kid had been through hell. They _both_ had. But Sebastian stayed strong. Stayed strong for his daughter, like he'd promised Myra he would. 

Easier said than done. Especially when he had to walk past the liquor store every day when he came home from work. Some days it was nearly impossible to fight the temptation to buy just a single bottle of cheap booze and drown himself in it, but he'd remind himself that Lily would be getting off the bus soon, and she needed him. He was all she had left, and vice versa.

Bare feet padding across the carpet, Sebastian went back to his room and curled up onto the mattress again, but he was wide awake now. At least he'd gotten a few hours of sleep, which was more than he could say for the past couple nights. They were coming up on the six month anniversary of the fire, and while people kept insisting things would get better as time went on, Sebastian knew it would never go back to _normal._ How could it? He'd lost his wife in the blaze, Lily had lost her mother. It had been a freak accident, and while he was unspeakably grateful that Lily had been saved, Sebastian wished with all his heart that he'd died instead of Myra. It should have been him.

_It should have been him._

Sebastian hadn't realized he'd slipped off to sleep until he was woken by the sound of his alarm beeping obnoxiously on his bedside table. He slapped his hand haphazardly along until he managed to hit the button to silence it, groggily hauling himself up and into the bathroom to shower. So began the usual morning autopilot; every day was the same, shower at five, breakfast at six, see Lily off on the bus to school at quarter to seven, and then head to work. Sebastian scrubbed his skin until it hurt, stood under the scalding water until it started to turn cold, and then toweled himself off before getting dressed. 

"Good morning, Daddy!" Lily smiled up at him from her bowl of cereal when he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, sweetheart." He flashed a tired smile in return, pouring himself a cup of coffee and sitting opposite her at the table. "You sleep okay last night?"

She shrugged, shoveling another mouthful of colorful sugar into her mouth. "Yeah, I guess."

"Any dreams?"

"Just...the one." Sebastian felt his heart sink, and of course Lily picked up on it, as she quickly continued. "But it wasn't scary this time! I was just...there. Walking in the fog. There weren't any monsters chasing me."

Not wanting to upset her any further, Sebastian forced a smile, reaching across the table to pat her hand. "That's good, honey. I'm glad it didn't keep you from sleeping."

When Lily finished her cereal, Sebastian helped make sure all of her school books were tucked away in her backpack, made sure her coat was zipped up and her shoes were tied. The entire time, of course, she complained that she was _big,_ she was _six,_ and she didn't need his help, but he couldn't help it. It was stupid, but it at least made him feel useful. 

"All right, kiddo, sure you've got everything?" He asked, tugging on his trench coat before slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

"Yep!" She bounced on her toes as she waited for him to open the door, making sure it was locked behind them as they went. "But we're supposed to be doing more _handwriting_ today and I hate it. I already know how to write my name."

Sebastian chuckled, taking her hand as they walked down to the corner to wait for the bus. "I know, Lily, but some of the other kids in your class probably still need to practice. And it's not going to hurt you to practice yourself either, is it?"

"No," Lily pouted, kicking at a piece of gravel. There were a number of other neighborhood kids waiting already, giggling and chatting while their parents stood close by, ever watchful. A few of them gave Sebastian strange, sad looks, and though he knew they probably didn't mean anything by it, he still tried not to imagine punching their teeth down their throats.

Did they think he didn't _know_ how haggard he looked? But it was difficult to care about his own appearance when he was so engrossed in making sure Lily was looked after. Besides, he showered and kept himself clean, so what did it fucking matter if his hair was a little shaggy? If he had a bit of scruff around his jaw? Fuck them, fuck _all_ of them. 

"Daddy!" Lily's voice made him jump, and he squatted down to her level with an apologetic look. "Daddy, the bus is here."

"Yeah, yeah, I see that, sweetheart, sorry. You have a good day, okay? I'll be here to pick you up after school." Sebastian gave his daughter a tight hug and a kiss on the top of the head before she scampered up onto the bus with her schoolmates. As the bus pulled away, he lifted a hand and waved goodbye, waiting until it had vanished around the corner before he set off in the opposite direction.

At least it wasn't raining on his walk to work today. Small blessings.

* * *

"Detective, you've got a call on hold." The secretary leaned around the doorframe into Sebastian's office, pointing towards his phone. "I think it was someone from Lily's school. It wasn't an emergency, but they did say it was important they speak to you."

Of course he dropped his pen at that, muttering a thank you and snatching the phone off of the hook. "This is Detective Castellanos."

"Good afternoon, Detective Castellanos, this is Mrs. Richardson, Lily's teacher."

"Oh, yes, how are you?"

"I'm just fine, thank you. I'm sorry for calling you like this, but there are a few things I'd like to bring to your attention. Would you be able to meet with me after school today?"

Sebastian chewed nervously on his bottom lip. "Yes, I can do that."

"Thank you very much, sir. I'll see you around three thirty."

He mumbled a goodbye and hung up, scrubbing at his eyes with his palms. What was it this time? Hadn't they already dragged him in for enough meetings already? Lily didn't like the school counselor (Sebastian didn't blame her, either, the woman treated her like a baby), and other than the sleepwalking and occasional nightmare, she seemed to be functioning normally. She was quick as a whip, too, so her grades shouldn't have been an issue. Sebastian groaned and tried to focus on his work, but just kept glancing over at the clock every ten minutes until, finally, three o'clock rolled around.

"I gotta go meet with Lily's teacher," he said, tugging on his coat as he made his way out the door. The secretary nodded and gave an understanding smile.

"You sure you don't want a ride? The school's a bit of a walk from here, isn't it?" she asked.

"No, but thanks for offering. I...need the fresh air."

"Right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning, then. Have a good rest of your day, Seb." 

He lifted a hand to say goodbye before shouldering open the door, scowling against the chilled air beyond. It wasn't cold, but the breeze held an edge to it, probably heralding the coming winter. Sebastian hunched his shoulders and bowed his head, pulling out a cigarette for the walk. He didn't smoke around Lily anymore, and he knew he should probably quit, but nicotine was his one vice; he didn't drink, so surely a pack or two of cigarettes every other week wasn't so bad, right? Blue-grey smoke curled around his head in a shifting wreath, and while he pumped his lungs with tar, his feet plodded blindly along the pavement. 

By the time the school loomed in view, it was twenty past the hour, so Sebastian picked up the pace a bit. He might not have wanted to be here under these circumstances, but it was always better to get this kind of shit over with as quickly as possible. He stopped at the front door, dropping his cigarette and crushing it under his toe, stooping down to pick up the butt, not wanting to leave it there on the walkway. The door to the building squeaked harshly as he pushed his way inside, where he was greeted by a squat-looking woman with wild blonde hair sitting at the front desk. 

"Can I help ya?" she asked, pausing in her typing to give him a clearly rehearsed smile. "Here to pick somebody up?"

"No, I'm actually here to meet with my daughter's teacher. Mrs. Richardson?" 

"Oh, sure." The receptionist leaned over her desk and pointed down the hallway. "Just down there, around the corner to the right, third door on the left."

"Thanks." Sebastian tried to muster a smile before he turned and headed in that direction. Most of the students had already left for the day, so other than a few distant voices and the faint music coming from the janitor mopping the hallways, the building was eerily quiet. His footsteps echoed, sound bouncing off of dented lockers and cinderblock walls, and he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him.

At last he found himself outside of the first grade classroom. Construction paper apples were taped on the wall beside the door, each bearing a student's name and a drawing. Sebastian of course looked for Lily's for a moment before spotting it. Her name was written neatly in black marker, and beneath it was a drawing of a smiling rabbit. He flinched, jolting away from the wall, when the door to the classroom opened and Mrs. Richardson peeked her head out. She was young, as far as teachers go, her dark hair pulled into a slightly frizzy bun held in place with a couple colored pencils. 

"Oh good, Mr. Castellanos, I was hoping that was you." She gestured for him to come in, and he did, hands shoved into his pockets. "Sorry, I hope I didn't startle you."

"You're fine," he said with a shrug, sitting opposite her desk while she shuffled with some papers. "Where's Lily?"

"I sent her to the library with a few friends who were waiting to be picked up."

"So she's okay?"

"Yes, she's fine." The woman gave a small smile, and Sebastian immediately knew that wasn't the whole truth. Clearing her throat, Mrs. Richardson flipped through her papers again until she seemed to find the one she was looking for. "Now, I know things have been very difficult for you at home. For the _both_ of you. I'm sure you're tired of hearing it, but I truly am sorry for what you've had to face. Raising a child on your own is a challenge, and I want you to know that I admire your tenacity on all fronts."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, bracing himself for whatever was going to come next. "Thank you? Something tells me you didn't just call me down here to pat me on the back, though."

"No, not at all. Unfortunately, Lily began exhibiting some rather...troubling behaviors in class today, and I thought it best to bring them to your attention." Mrs. Richardson sighed and shook her head. "I understand Lily didn't like the school counselor, so I wouldn't advise forcing Lily to speak to her, but she should probably talk to _someone."_ She pulled out a single sheet of paper and slid it across the desk towards him. "I'm sure Lily's told you we've been practicing penmanship, and today I gave the students some time to practice writing their names. That's what Lily handed back."

Sebastian flipped over the paper and felt his heart drop into his gut. It started out innocently enough, with _Lily Castellanos_ written in his daughter's unmistakable, tidy handwriting at the top, but after a few times, it abruptly changed. She'd written with such fervor, such ferocity, that the pencil had tore the paper in few places. Her name was scribbled violently a few times, and then, halfway down the page, it changed again.

Alessa Gillespie.

_Alessa Gillespie._

_**ALESSA GILLESPIE.** _

It took Sebastian a moment to remember exactly how to speak, putting the page down and rubbing at his face. "I don't...I don't understand."

Mrs. Richardson's expression was a mixture of understanding and discomfort. "Neither do I. And when I asked Lily about it, she was obviously distressed; she doesn't remember writing it at all. Does that name mean anything to you?"

"No. No, I've never seen it before," he croaked, staring at the page like he was afraid it was going to sprout legs and scurry away. 

The teacher sighed and tapped her fingers against the desk for a moment. "Like I said, finding someone for Lily to talk to is extremely important. She's a very sweet, very smart little girl, and I, like you, just want the best for her." She tilted her head and gave a small, tremulous smile. "Now, of course it's only a suggestion and I do not expect you to take it, but my brother-in-law works at a facility and he might know someone who could help." 

Sebastian looked up, scowling. "Facility?"

"Don't look at me like that, Mr. Castellanos, I'm not suggesting Lily needs to be institutionalized or anything of the sort. But my brother-in-law is a doctor. A psychiatrist, in fact. And even if the facility he works at can't help, surely he has some colleagues who can." Mrs. Richardson fumbled around with a stack of post-it notes and scribbled down two phone numbers. "The first is his home number; if you tell him I gave it to you he'll understand. The second is for the mental hospital, in case you can't reach him."

"What's his name?" Sebastian took the note and folded it up, carefully sticking it in his wallet. 

"Marcelo Jimenez. He's the head of Beacon Mental Hospital in Krimson City. I know it's a bit of a drive from here, but two hours isn't terrible."

"No. I guess not."

* * *

Truthfully, Sebastian was so exhausted by the time he and Lily walked home that he'd completely forgotten about the phone numbers in his wallet. He had just enough energy to call for a pizza before changing into sweatpants and an only slightly-wrinkled t-shirt from the top of his laundry basket before collapsing onto the couch. After eating, Lily had stayed up for a while and watched cartoons before brushing her teeth and heading to bed. Tomorrow was Saturday, though, so they both were looking forward to the lazy weekend ahead of them. 

Lily had been asleep for about an hour and Sebastian was half-watching some old Spaghetti Western when he heard her screaming. His heart pounded, breath short in his chest as he bolted to her room and all but kicked in the door. Lily was crouched in the middle of the floor, on her knees with her head tucked under her arms as she wailed incoherently, fingers knotted in her hair. 

"Lily, baby, what's wrong?" Sebastian scrambled across the floor and pulled her into his arms. She was shaking, and though she wasn't screaming anymore, she was still moaning. 

Her eyes were closed.

Was she sleeping? Was this some sort of night terror? Sebastian was torn between whether or not he should wake her when Lily stilled, breathing ragged as she settled down in his arms. 

"Silent Hill," she croaked, and he stared down at her before finding his own voice again.

"What did you say?"

"They're waiting for me...in Silent Hill." 

After that, Lily was silent, clearly having resumed her usual, fitful sleep. Now it was Sebastian who was trembling, and it took him a moment to collect himself enough to tuck Lily back in, her little hands immediately fumbling around the blankets until she found her stuffed rabbit. Whatever had just happened, it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest, but he was still shaken. He waited outside her door for a while until he was certain she was fast asleep, turning off the television and light in the living room and flopping into his own bed. 

Lily had written a note with a stranger's name and hadn't remembered doing so, and now she was screaming in her sleep and whispering about some place he'd never even heard of. First thing in the morning he was going to call that mental hospital; clearly Lily needed help. Help he couldn't give her. 

Sebastian glanced over at the family picture next to his alarm clock. Lily was only five, her hair in pigtails, and she was perched on Myra's lap. Sebastian himself was sitting beside the pair, his arms around his late wife's shoulders. Things were good then. Simple. He reached out and touched the frame with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, Myra, I'm trying," he murmured. With a final, sad look, he tore his eyes away from the picture and turned off the light to go to sleep.

Morning came far too soon for his liking, and Sebastian woke to the sound of cartoons playing from the living room. Still in his sweats, he went out to find Lily sitting on the couch, half a glass of orange juice and an empty pop tart wrapper on the coffee table. 

"Morning, Daddy," she said, not even looking away from the television when he sat beside her. 

"Morning, sweetheart. How'd you sleep?" He watched her face as he asked, but she just shrugged. 

"Okay. I didn't even have any dreams."

"No? Not at all?" 

Lily shook her head, though her face fell. "Is that not a good thing?"

Sebastian feigned a smile and tousled her hair. "No, honey, I'm glad you slept okay. And I'm glad you didn't have any nightmares, either."

She seemed to relax at that, curling up under his arm while she went back to watching TV. Sebastian had to get up a few minutes later to go to the bathroom and get a pot of coffee brewing, and while Lily was distracted, he took the phone into his bedroom and closed the door. He punched in the first number on the note Mrs. Richardson had written, hesitating for a moment before pressing send. It rang and rang just long enough that Sebastian was about to hang up when he heard a soft click as someone picked up on the other end.

"Good morning, Jimenez residence."

Mouth suddenly dry, it took Sebastian a second to reply. "Yes, hello, my name is Sebastian Castellanos. I was given your number by my daughter's teacher, Mrs. Richardson? I believe she said you're her brother-in-law, and that you might be able to help me."

He heard a soft intake of breath, almost like the man was annoyed. "Hm, yes, that sounds like something Natasha would do. Can I help you, Mr. Castellanos?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but...I'm calling about my daughter. My wife died six months ago and ever since then, she's been acting strangely. Sleepwalking, lapses in her memory."

"Those can be expected in young children after a traumatic event. Have you spoken to her pediatrician?"

"That's not all, though. Yesterday she scribbled someone else's name on a piece of paper and doesn't remember doing it. And last night she had a night terror, which has never happened before, and she kept talking about someone wanting her to go someplace called Silent Hill."

On the other end, Jimenez was silent. After several moments he sighed. "Mr. Castellanos, Beacon Mental Hospital is _not_ the kind of place one sends a small child, and I am afraid there's nothing I can do for her personally." Sebastian started to object, but the man continued. "I do, however, know a children's psychologist who works at a practice not far from my own facility. If you don't mind making the drive to Krimson City, I can have him contact you."

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, that would be fine."

"May I get your telephone number, please?"

He recited the number, and when Jimenez had read it back to confirm it, Sebastian felt like a weight was lifted from his chest. "Thank you very much. I'm sorry for having called you out of nowhere like this. I appreciate your time."

"Of course. I'll have my colleague contact you by the end of the weekend. Have a pleasant rest of your day." There was a click and the line went dead. Sebastian held the phone in his hands for a while before he went back out to hang it up on the hook. 

The TV was still on, but Lily was laying on her stomach on the living room floor and reading one of her picture books. Sebastian poured himself a cup of coffee and plopped down on the couch, flipping through the channels until he found the news. With the reporter droning on about some local business getting robbed and the soft sound of pages rustling, the detective's eyes grew heavy, and before he knew it, he'd drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Blood gushed down rusted walls, curtains of flesh rippled in the non-existent wind. All around the air was thick with the stench of death and old blood. But soon enough it wouldn't matter anymore._

_She was returning._


	2. Psyche

Moving, Sebastian decided, was a bitch. His hands were covered in bandages from the abundance of paper cuts from the boxes, and the entire apartment smelled like cardboard. But it was a small price to pay, given the fact that they wouldn't have to drive so far for Lily's appointments anymore. He finished packing away the last of the dishes in the cupboards, taping the box shut and scribbling 'kitchen' on the side in permanent marker before placing it in the living room with the rest. Thankfully they didn't have much to pack to begin with, and the movers would be there first thing in the morning to load everything up. 

He peeked his head into Lily's room, where she was curled up in her sleeping bag, figure silhouetted by the dim yellow glow of her nightlight. So far her visits with Dr. Bennet seemed to be going well; Lily felt comfortable around him, and she hadn't had a night terror in weeks now. Despite that, though, it was getting more and more stressful to make the appointments. Two hours didn't seem far until they had to make the trek to Krimson City every week, especially since he had to mooch rides from his coworkers; he still hadn't bought a car, after all. While moving seemed the obvious solution, Sebastian hadn't wanted to make the decision without talking to Lily about it first. Moving away from the only place she'd known was a big deal, and he didn't want to uproot her without letting her have her say in the matter. Lily had agreed, but only on the condition that Sebastian would bring her back sometimes so she could visit her friends. He gladly accepted her terms.

It would be a good thing in a lot of ways. Closer to Dr. Bennet, further away from the place that, despite being called home, caused them so much pain. A fresh start for the both of them.

Knowing Lily was resting peacefully and the last of the packing was done, Sebastian turned in for the night, stripping down to his boxers and stuffing his dirty clothes into the sack of laundry beside his closet door before crawling into his own sleeping bag. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day, and while he tried to find a position to lay that wouldn't fuck up his back, he also wrestled with whether or not to find the coffee pot in the morning before falling asleep.

* * *

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Lily tugged on her jacket and he reached down to take her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I know you are, honey. The movers are just about done loading up the truck and then we can run through the drive through somewhere on the way to the new place, okay? It's a bit of a drive, so I'm sure no one will raise a fuss if you wanna get some french fries or something. Sound good?"

Lily nodded, face lighting up at the mention of fast food. It wasn't something they indulged in very often, so she was understandably excited at the prospect of greasy fries and chicken nuggets of questionable origin. A number of burly men hauled the last few boxes from the apartment and were in the process of getting them loaded when Sebastian helped Lily into her seat in the front of the truck, making sure she was strapped in before he climbed in and buckled up beside her.

All things considered, it wasn't a bad trip. Lily spent most of the time either munching on her kiddie meal or chatting with the driver, and Sebastian tried his best to keep from falling asleep. Although he'd be lying if he said he hadn't nodded off a few times, waking up when his head thudded against the window. So when they finally made it to their new apartment, he was relieved on a number of levels. As soon as he'd unlocked the door, the movers made quick work of getting the boxes and furniture upstairs; thankfully they were only on the second floor. By the time the movers took off, it was just before six pm. Not bad timing.

"Well, sweetheart, how about we get your bedroom all sorted out, huh?" Sebastian grinned down at Lily and she scurried off into her room. The place had three bedrooms, so it was bigger than the last apartment, and Sebastian planned on using the spare room as a home office. The movers had already put Lily's bed up in her room, and all the boxes with her named scribbled on the sides were stacked neatly against the far wall. 

Using his pocket knife, Sebastian slit the tape on one of the boxes, and together he and Lily made quick work of getting her clothes put away in her dresser and her toys loaded into her toy chest. While she organized the stuffed animals on her bed, Sebastian finished stacking her books on the set of shelves in the corner. When the last box was empty, it was just after half-past eight. Good thing they'd eaten on the road. Since the kitchen hadn't been touched yet, the pair sat on the living room floor and had some granola bars Sebastian managed to dig out before Lily brushed her teeth and got ready for bed.

"Gotta get a good night's sleep, kiddo. We have another big day of unpacking tomorrow. And then maybe we can go for a walk around the new neighborhood."

Lily nodded, snuggling further under her covers. "Are there any other kids here, daddy?"

"Oh, I'm sure there are. I even think I saw a playground a couple blocks from here." He bent down and pressed a kiss to Lily's forehead. "Sweet dreams."

With her tucked in, Sebastian dedicated the next few hours to unpacking as much as he could. He managed to get the entire kitchen and most of his clothes put away before he was too tired to lift his arms, collapsing onto his bed and promptly falling asleep, still fully dressed.

_Fire. He could smell it. It smelled just as bad as he remembered. But there were no flames. The apartment was immaculate, the wallpaper pristine and the carpet pure white. He walked cautiously, body singing with tension as he anticipated something jumping out from just out of sight, though he wasn't sure what. As he rounded the corner to he and Myra's bedroom, though, he was met with empty air. No furniture, no Myra. Nothing. He blinked, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he was met with the sight of a little girl. At first he thought it was Lily; it looked exactly like her. But this girl was...wrong. Her clothes were filthy, tattered, her hair hanging in dirty sheets, her skin deathly pale and covered in what looked like scars._

_She looked up and met his gaze, her eyes empty pits of black. A single finger raised, pointing up to the ceiling. He followed the gesture, swearing loudly when he saw the strange occult symbol painted on the ceiling in blood. When he looked back down, the strange girl was mere inches from his face._

_"Do not trust them. Do not let them have her."_

Sebastian woke with a start, skin clammy with cold sweat. What the fuck kind of dream had _that_ been? He fumbled on his bedside table until he found his glass of water, downing it in three deep gulps. The glow of streetlights through his curtains meant it was still sometime in the night, and a glance at his alarm clock confirmed it; half past three am. Sebastian sat up and rested his head in his hands as he focused on steadying his breathing. This certainly wasn't the first time he'd had a nightmare since everything had...happened, but this one was probably the weirdest he'd had. 

Who was that girl? And what was up with the weird symbol on the ceiling? It was just a dream, and it wasn't a good idea to dwell on nightmares, but it still made Sebastian uneasy. After getting up to go to the bathroom, he'd at least started to feel drowsy again, and this time when his head hit the pillow, he slept dreamlessly until morning.

Morning, when he woke up to soft sunlight and the sound of traffic mingling with what he guessed was Lily watching cartoons in the living room. Sebastian padded down the hall and saw her curled up on the couch with one of the granola bars from the night before, so engrossed in whatever she was watching that she didn't even seem to register his presence. He shook his head, heading to the kitchen to put on some coffee.

"Morning, kiddo," he said, and Lily tore her eyes from the screen just long enough to greet him. "I put away the food and stuff last night; you sure you don't want me to get you something else to eat? I know there isn't anything in the fridge, but I'm sure there's cereal or something in the cabinets."

"I'm okay, Daddy, thanks." She smiled and hopped from her seat to throw away her granola bar wrapper. "Maybe we can go and get milk later, though?"

"Sure." He poured water into the coffee pot and scooped in the grounds, pressing the button to turn it on. As always, the smell of brewing coffee perked him up right away, and he decided to take a shower while he waited for the pot to finish. 

After he'd scoured the sweat from his skin under the scalding water, Sebastian got himself dressed and got a cup of coffee while he and Lily discussed the day's events. They'd finish unpacking the last of the boxes that evening; first things first, they needed groceries. And after they'd finished with that, he promised they'd go for a walk around the block before dinner. 

Plans laid, Sebastian finished his coffee and Lily got dressed for their little adventure. Overall, it was a pleasant enough day. The sun was shining, and it didn't take long to find the grocery store. They bought the essentials, since Sebastian had to carry everything back himself, but he promised Lily he'd start looking for a car sooner or later. With their fridge and cupboards looking a little less bare, they unpacked the last of the boxes and went for their walk. 

"You excited to start school?" Sebastian asked, smiling as he watched Lily jump over the cracks in the sidewalk. 

"Yeah!" she said cheerfully. "I'm gonna try and make one friend!"

"Oh, yeah? Only one?"

She nodded. "Just for right now. Maybe I'll make more, though."

Sebastian chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure you will."

* * *

Good to know sometimes people never changed, Connelly included. The man was just as carefree as Sebastian remembered. It had been years since they'd worked together, but Connelly had been the first person he'd contacted when he'd decided to move to Krimson City. The police department hired him almost immediately after. 

Today was Lily's first day at school, and it was his first day on the job. It was a little early to tell, but Sebastian liked his partner well enough. Joseph was young, but he was smart, quick on his feet. The junior detective they were training, Kidman, on the other hand, seemed off. She was focused and clearly intelligent, but she had a lot to learn. Though, whether or not she cooperated or simply continued to stubbornly refuse to listen remained to be seen. In all, Sebastian felt he fit in nicely; he just hoped Lily would feel the same at school. Time would only tell, he supposed.

Thankfully, it seemed like everything was finally going their way. A few weeks passed, and Lily was doing very well at school, her appointments were going well, and she'd even begun to make friends with some of the neighborhood kids. For Sebastian, work was going smoothly and he'd even invited Joseph over for dinner a few times. Lily seemed to take a liking to him, and Joseph was very quickly taken in as an unofficial member of the Castellanos family. 

With things going so well, Sebastian finally felt like he could breathe again. And tonight was no different; Lily sat at the kitchen table, scribbling away at her homework, and he focused on chopping vegetables for dinner. "So, sweetheart, how was school?"

"It was good, Daddy. We're still doing addition, though. It's getting boring."

Sebastian chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad. Besides, you have to be good at it before you go on to the next thing, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

They were quiet for a moment, save for the sounds of her pencil scratching and the knife slicing through carrots. 

"We've been here a while; have you made any friends yet?"

At that, Lily immediately perked up. "I have!"

"Oh yeah? Tell me about them."

She looked a bit uncertain, but only for a split second before she continued talking. "His name is Ruben. He's very, very smart. He even helped me with my homework once."

Sebastian chuckled, starting to chop up some celery now. "Now that sounds like a very good friend."

"He is, but he says other people didn't like him very much. The first time I saw him I thought he looked a little scary, but he's very nice to me."

"That so?" Admittedly, he was only half-listening, his mind already going over a checklist for tomorrow.

"Mhm. Other people might not like him, but he said he's going to teach me how to play piano someday. Maybe the next time I go and visit him."

Well, that certainly brought Sebastian back into the present, knife halting in its chopping as he looked up at Lily, confused. "Next time? When was the first time you went and - " Before he could finish his question, the phone started to ring, and he hurried to answer it, tucking the receiver under his chin. "Castellanos residence."

"Good evening, Mr. Castellanos. This is Mr. Mason, Lily's teacher. I was wondering if you might be free to speak with me tomorrow afternoon? There are some things I feel must be brought to your attention."

* * *

Dr. Bennet rifled through the pages, face unreadable as he examined each picture. They seemed like normal enough drawings, most of them just happy smiling sunshines and butterflies, but every now and then there was a drawing of a girl - Lily - holding hands with someone. Sometimes it was a man in what looked like bloody clothes. In another it was her and a man with a head that looked like a massive red triangle. But the final drawing was what the teacher had called Sebastian about. Lily holding hands with another girl that looked exactly like her, surrounded by a red circle filled with strange writing. Beneath them was something that vaguely resembled the shape of a baby. The whole drawing was surrounded by flames. 

On the back was scribbled the name _Alessa Gillespie_ over and over.

"Her teacher said sometimes she'll sort of nod off at her desk, almost like she's falling asleep, but when he goes to check on her, she won't remember where she is. They had to send her to see the school nurse the other day because she panicked after forgetting where she was." Sebastian dug his palms into his eyes. 

Dr. Bennet leaned back in his chair, scribbling something down in his notebook before giving Sebastian what he assumed was meant to be a reassuring smile. "Trauma is a very complicated thing to treat, Mr. Castellanos, and not everyone responds to different treatments the same way. This of course includes children as well. Lily has been showing progress in certain areas, but some issues can't be solved by therapy alone. Her psychosis might be more effectively treated if we began administering antipsychotics."

"What, start her on meds?"

"Yes. I understand putting a child on long-term medication such as this can be a difficult decision to make. So please don't feel like you need to come up with an answer right this minute. You are Lily's father; you have to do what's right by your daughter. At the very least, please consider it. I can send you home with some pamphlets on the different medications we might consider trying. Next week, when Lily comes in for her appointment, you can tell me what you've decided. And of course don't hesitate to reach out with any questions you might have."

Sebastian nodded slowly, looking down at the various pamphlets Dr. Bennet handed him. As soon as he got home, he tossed the pamphlets onto the kitchen counter, not wanting to think about them. At least until tomorrow. Again, the temptation to walk a few blocks to the liquor store was almost impossible to resist, but Lily needed help with her homework, so Sebastian buried it deep down. 

Later that night, after Lily was tucked in and sleeping, the TV softly playing some late-night talk show from the living room, Sebastian tidied up the kitchen table. He picked up the pieces of paper they'd been using and tucked them into Lily's backpack, though he couldn't help but notice one page as it slipped from his hands and fluttered to the floor. Stooping to pick it up, he froze, staring down at the drawing.

A clumsily drawn Lily smiled innocently up at him, but it was the words scribbled across her face that caught him off guard.

_"Please don't let them take me, daddy."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one's been taking me a while to update; it's always a little difficult to write all the set up, but things should be getting far more interesting now! I also want to make sure I do the story justice. Thanks so much for reading! :)


	3. Projection

"I don't know, Sebastian, maybe you're making this into a bigger deal than it needs to be." Joseph handed the detective his coffee and circled back around his own desk, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "If Lily's doctor thinks prescription medication is the best course of treatment for her, then isn't it at least worth trying? Worst case scenario, she doesn't respond to the treatment and you have to tackle it from a different angle. Right?"

Sebastian shrugged, staring blankly down at his mug of coffee. His reflection in the steaming surface was haggard, exhausted. And how could he not be? Work was beginning to pile up and he hadn't slept well the past week. Not that he'd tell anyone that; it was Lily they - and he, of course - were all worried about. 

"That might be true. I guess...I know my w-, uh, _some parents_ aren't too big on pumping kids full of chemicals," he mumbled, taking a sip of coffee.

Joseph offered a very small smile at that. "Technically everything is a chemical, Sebastian," he said. "But back to the original point; if the only argument you have against Lily taking antipsychotics is because it might have conflicted with your late wife's wishes, that doesn't seem a very strong argument, does it?"

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but then paused, thinking for a moment. It was true; the main reason for his hesitation in the matter was because Myra wasn't too keen on prescription medication. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen her take so much as a painkiller. Still, even she had her limits, and if a healthcare professional thought it was what was best for their daughter, maybe she would have agreed to the course of treatment as well. Sebastian pushed aside his coffee and buried his face in his hands.

"Y'know, sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good, Joseph," he grumbled.

"Well, one of us has to be smart, right?"

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at that. "Listen here, you little - "

"Excuse me." Kidman pushed open the office door and slid into the room. "Sorry for interrupting, but we need to get a move on. We're to respond to Beacon Memorial immediately."

Sebastian felt his blood run cold, nearly dropping his coffee. Joseph gave him a concerned look as he stood up and grabbed his things. "Sebastian? What's wrong?"

"Beacon...that's right next to Lily's clinic."

"Isn't Lily in school today?"

"Yes, but she's at an appointment right now. That's why I had to borrow Connelly's squad car." He scrambled to his feet, barely tugging on his trench coat as they sped out the door. "What's going on over there, Kidman?"

The junior detective looked uncomfortable. "They're saying multiple homicides," she mumbled. "But the calls are only coming from Beacon right now. I'm sure Lily is going to be just fine. She's in good hands."

That did absolutely nothing to quell Sebastian's fears, but he didn't say anything. Connelly was already in the car, lights and sirens blazing as they sped towards the hospital. Above the sky churned in shades of grey as the heavens opened and unleashed the most rain Sebastian had ever seen since moving here. Krimson City raced by in blurs of colour and Sebastian kept a white-knuckle grip on his armrests, biting down on his tongue so hard he tasted blood. 

_Lily's gonna be fine, she's going to be just fine,_ he repeated over and over in his mind until it was all he could hear.

The car hit a pothole, the bump and subsequent stream of cursing from Connelly enough to snap Sebastian back into reality. Ahead, Beacon loomed into view, its architecture and of course the massive lighthouse at the top making it stick out from the modern buildings that surrounded it like a sore thumb. Dozens of law enforcement vehicles had already arrived, barricades up to create a perimeter. But not another living soul was within view. Sebastian flung open the door and looked around wildly, strands of sopping wet hair sticking to his face until he found what he was looking for. Dr. Bennet's office. 

Like a shot he took off, ignoring Kidman and Joseph as they called after him. He didn't even have to make it all the way to the building to realize it was empty. No lights on, no cars in the driveway or the parking spaces out front. Skin crawling and a lump rising painfully in his throat, Sebastian made his way back over to the others. 

"There's no one there," he croaked, blinking back raindrops. "Building's empty."

"They probably evacuated," Joseph said, drawing his gun. "It seems like most every building surrounding here is empty. Let's find out what happened inside and then we can focus on finding Lily. Maybe someone here knows what happened. With all the patrol cars here, there's bound to be someone who helped evacuate the area."

Sebastian nodded, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Yeah. Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go." He pulled out his gun as well, holding it careful at his side as they walked up towards the doors of the mental hospital. His shoes made wet, smacking sounds against the soaked pavement as they went, rain stinging in his eyes. As creepy as this place looked, it'd be good to get in out of the rain. At least, that's what he told himself until they made it to the doors. Even before they were opened the smell of blood hit them hard enough it made Sebastian throw up a hand over his mouth. He'd investigated plenty of fucked up cases, seen plenty of fucked up stuff, but this was the strongest odor of blood he'd ever experienced. 

He and Joseph exchanged looks as they got ready to head inside. Sebastian turned to Kidman and lifted a finger. "You stay here, Kidman. We need eyes on the outside. If anything happens to us, you're the last line out here. Got it?" She tried to protest, but Sebastian shook his head. "That's an order, junior detective."

"I- yes. Got it." She begrudgingly agreed, weapon drawn as she stood outside the door. 

Joseph shouldered open the door and slipped inside, Sebastian right behind him. The sound of rainwater dripping off his jacket was nothing compared to the sound of blood dripping from damn near every surface in the place. And the source of the blood was just as prevalent. 

Bodies.

Bodies fucking everywhere.

Patients slumped over in chairs, piles of corpses and dismembered limbs filling the spaces not occupied by furniture. The secretary was flopped over the counter, head missing and the stump of her neck trickling blood like a faucet. Sebastian picked his steps carefully, not wanting to slip and fall into the grisly slick beneath his feet. Somehow the air in here was both freezing cold and humid at the same time, his skin crawling and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. When Kidman had told him the call was for multiple homicides, he'd figured it'd be a couple of stiffs, maybe a patient or doctor had snapped. But he wasn't ready for this. Not at all. Was there even anyone left alive in here?

Sebastian stepped over one of the corpses, a young man by the look of it, skull cracked open on the tile floor, empty eyes staring up at the ceiling and his face frozen in an expression of pure terror. Whatever had happened here, they needed to figure out what it was, and then he needed to find Lily. He never should have dropped her off at the appointment and left like he had, no matter how much work there was to do. He should have stayed, this was his fault, it was his fault she was missing.

"Sebastian!" Joseph's voice make him flinch, the sound of it coming from a room near the secretary's desk. "There's someone alive in here!"

Heart pounding, the detective sprinted over to the room. It seemed like some kind of security office, judging by the monitors on the walls. A single lamp had toppled over, casting odd shadows up the walls, including the shadows from Joseph and the man he was tending to. A man Sebastian recognized almost instantly as one of the doctors who came and went from Dr. Bennet's office.

"Dr. Jimenez," he said, squatting down next to the man. He seemed dazed, possibly injured, but was alive. "What happened here? Have you seen Lily?"

Jimenez stared blankly forward, brow furrowed as he muttered under his breath. Most of the words couldn't be made out, but every now and again he said something Sebastian could barely pick up. "Impossible...couldn't be him...Ruvik...Ruvik can't be..."

"Doctor," Sebastian repeated, a little more forcefully this time. "Please. Have you seen Lily?"

The man shifted at the sound of Lily's name and forced his gaze up to meet Sebastian's. "Your daughter is as good as gone, detective."

Any warmth left in his body flooded out at that, fingers freezing around the grip of his gun, breath rushing out of his lungs in a single exhale. "What...what did you say?" he croaked. "What the fuck does that mean? Where's my daughter!" He moved, gun lifting from his side a few inches, but the sound of gunshots snapped him out of the trance.

"What was that?" Joseph asked, and Sebastian hustled over to the monitors.

Several of the cameras were no longer functioning, the screens displaying static or error messages. Most of the ones that were still working just showed empty hallways and rooms, but there was a flicker of movement on another and Sebastian leaned in to get a closer look.

"Lily." He nearly choked on the gasp in his throat as he saw his daughter running down one of the hallways before skidding to a stop. She was hugging herself, obviously terrified, and Sebastian was about to haul ass out of there and find her when someone else appeared in the hallway. Someone who wasn't there before. The camera flickered and a man stood in front of Lily; at least, Sebastian guessed it was a man, based on build and posture. He was wearing a bloodstained cloak of some sort, one hand lifting up towards Lily. 

_Run,_ Sebastian screamed in his head; whoever that guy was, something about him set off alarm bells. _Run, Lily, get away from him!_

In horror, he could only watch as instead his daughter lifted her little hand, sliding it into the man's grasp. Together they were about to walk out of view of the camera when the doors at the end of the hall burst open and several police officers poured in. The camera flickered again and Lily and the man disappeared. Another flicker. Every single one of the officers dropped, faces split open in a bloody mist as the man from before reappeared, killed them one by one with terrifying speed and precision. Lily was still gone. Where was she? What had he done with her?

"Where's my daughter?!" Sebastian screamed at the monitor, and to his shock the man turned to face the camera. For a few seconds they maintained eye contact, a sinking sense of dread swallowing Sebastian's entire being inch by inch, but then the camera died, monitor hissing static. Finally free from the spell, Sebastian turned to run. To find Lily. To get the fuck out of this place.

He took half a step and nearly ran face-first into the man from the hallway. He got a brief look at him, from his icy eyes to the mottled flesh and blood soaked cloak, before he saw a glint of metal in the man's hand as he lifted some kind of surgical instrument and lunged forward. Sebastian felt a splitting pain through his skull, felt like his brain was going to burst, and then he toppled into endless darkness.

* * *

_Flashes. Colours, feelings. Were these memories? Was his life flashing before his eyes? Made sense, seeing as he was dead._

_Except...yeah, no, some of these were definitely_ not _his memories. He'd never gotten his doctorate. He'd never cried over a picture of his ex-wife, chugging his second bottle of tequila. Flames licked up his limbs, he couldn't move. What the hell was this?_

_His skin boiled and turned black, peeling away from his muscle, fat dripping from the tissue beneath. He opened his mouth and begged for it to stop. Hooded figures moved in the smoke. His father slammed the door in his face. His sister was dead. His mother was dead. He was dead. Burned alive. But not dead._

_His head hurt._

_With a lurch he felt himself tangled up in ropes, dangling above the abyss. Someone was speaking nearby, but he didn't know what they were saying. Below him, the abyss boiled to life, flames bursting forth from the nothing, ready to devour, to consume. And within the flames he caught a glimpse of her again. The Not-Lily. She held out a hand for him, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach..._

* * *

Sebastian groaned, tasting blood in the back of his throat. For a moment he couldn't quite remember where he was or what had happened. Something about a crime scene and... _Lily._ Everything flooded back and he forced his eyes open, only to be further disoriented upon realizing wherever he was, he was upside-down. Squirming, he looked up and saw his ankles were bound together and he was suspended from some kind of...meat hook?

"What the fuck," he mumbled, but immediately fell silent when he heard shuffling footsteps behind him. Some sort of hulking beast, humanoid in shape but definitely not proportion, shambled forward, dragging what looked like a human torso behind as it went. Slowly, as if moving was painful, the thing flung the torso up onto a bloody table at the opposite side of the room, picking up a rusty cleaver as it began to hack haphazardly at the flesh, chopping it into awkwardly-shaped chunks. 

_He had to get out of here._

Eyes darting frantically around the room, Sebastian realized he was swaying in a jungle of bodies, all suspended by their feet from rusted hooks. Though, judging by the lack of sound and movement, paired with the inch-deep mire of stagnant blood and viscera below, Sebastian guessed he was the only one here still breathing. Why that was, he had no idea. He patted at his trousers and was relieved when he felt the hard lump in his back pocket; somehow his pocket knife hadn't fallen out. 

As quietly as he could, he pulled the knife out and flicked open the blade, hauling himself up to saw at his binds. The rope was thick, but the knife cut through it like butter, and before he knew it, Sebastian was free, turning his body to land in the least painful way possible. Blood splattered up his clothes, though his appearance was the furthest thing from his mind at present. He crept towards a door to the left, hoping it would be the one that would get him out of here - wherever here was, anyway - and moved as quietly as possible. The thing was so busy chopping at the torso it didn't hear the soft creak as Sebastian opened the door, slinking up the metal staircase behind. 

He wouldn't slow down just yet, though. He'd made it out of that room, but he wasn't out of danger by a long shot. If he let his guard down now, there was no telling what might happen. Instead Sebastian steeled himself, determined to find Lily, wherever she was, and anyone who got in his way wouldn't live to regret it. Unfortunately, in his haste to get the fuck out of dodge as quickly as possible, he didn't notice the razor-thin tripwire stretched across the ground. Not until he'd already snapped it, alarm bells ringing at a deafening pitch. Footsteps thundered up the metal stairs behind him, and Sebastian looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of that massive behemoth as it came pounding up. 

"Shit!" he hissed, flinging the door in front of him open as he sprinted towards what looked like a service elevator on the opposite end of the hallway. Whatever the thing chasing him was, it was far too slow to catch up, and for a fleeting moment Sebastian felt like he was going to make it. Until he heard a grinding sound behind the walls, massive wheels of rusted knives and spikes tearing through the drywall, ready to shred him up. Before him, a heavy metal grate fell with a thud, blocking the way to the elevator.

Sebastian froze, heart beating so fast it was like it wasn't beating at all, and he tried to stop himself from panicking. He couldn't go forward, and he sure as hell wasn't going to run back into the arms of a chainsaw-wielding maniac. There had to be a way out. He had to do _something._ For Lily's sake, as well as his own. He took a half step back and heard a soft metallic sound above the grinding of the knives. Looking down, he found his way out. A small trapdoor, just big enough for him to fit through. Sebastian stooped down and slid inside, not even questioning where this thing led. Wherever it was had to be better than death by a million slices, right?

He plummeted into the depths just as the traps above him closed in, shredding the trapdoor hatch above him like paper. As he sped down the tunnel - which was reminiscent of water park rides, if they used blood instead of water - Sebastian flung up his arms to keep as much of the gory spray from hitting his face as possible. A futile endeavour, it seemed, when he plunged into an entire tank filled with...well, perhaps it was best he didn't think about it too much. The stagnant slough reeked, even worse than the meat-hook room, and Sebastian choked back vomit as he hauled himself out. He still had no idea where the fuck he was, but there was only one metal door that he could see, so that's where he headed. 

Bloodied hands flung the door open and he staggered forward into the considerably less grisly smelling air beyond. Instead it just smelled like damp concrete and something vaguely chemically. A sewer? Sebastian still had no idea where he was, but judging by the few bodies floating in the water and flopped over the railings, it was probably safe to assume he was somewhere beneath Beacon. But how had he ended up here? He passed a hand over his eyes; he remember that _man_ from the security cameras, but after that it was blank. Maybe the man had attacked and left him for dead and then that massive humanoid _thing_ had drug him down here? That still didn't explain much. Why wouldn't the man have just killed him outright? 

Maybe he was just going insane.

Sebastian grit his teeth and kept moving forward. Nowhere to go but up. He chose his steps carefully and found a single ladder that went up further than the scant light in the sewer carried. He hauled himself up, ears and eyes straining for any sight or sound of movement above, but nothing came. Nothing but the echoes of his footsteps on the metal and his own panting breath. Sebastian pulled himself up into what seemed to be a boiler room, and he took a moment to catch his breath before exiting.

The hallway outside was freezing, walls slick with moisture, floors covered in grime and soggy boxes. If this was Beacon, it seemed like this part of the building hadn't been occupied in a very, very long time. Sebastian followed the hallway, which eventually led to some kind of office space, filled with desks covered in dust and clutter and rusted lockers lining the walls. He pushed aside a box filled with moldy papers with his foot when he heard those thundering footsteps again. That thing was back. 

Sebastian yanked open one of the lockers and hid inside just as the monster burst through the door, roaring and waving its chainsaw wildly. The noises it made were guttural, sending shivers down the detective's spine, and from the slits in the locker door he watched as the thing sliced through one of the desks and crushed one set of lockers as if they were made of flimsy cardboard. With a final gut-wrenching snarl, the thing tore out of the room, no doubt to tear apart the furniture in the next room.

Heart still pounding so hard it was painful, Sebastian slipped out of the locker and crouched down, nearly crawling through the hallway as he grew increasingly desperate to find a way out. Where was Lily in all of this? Oh god, he hoped she was safe. 

The monstrous thing was too distracted by its attempts to carve through a hospital bed that it didn't notice Sebastian creeping around behind it, slipping through the room and into another hallway on the other side. There was another door he shouldered open, which opened up into a larger hallway littered with overturned wheelchairs and gurneys. But at the end was another service elevator. If he could get to the ground floor, maybe he could find Lily and then get the fuck out of here. Connelly had mentioned Beacon having some skeletons in the closet, but Sebastian would've never though they'd be hiding a monster in their basement. 

He shoved aside the gurneys and wheelchairs and clambered into the elevator, slamming his palm on the button and breathing a sigh of relief as the metal grate ground shut. There was a soft chime as the elevator began steadily climbing upwards, and Sebastian slid down the wall until his ass hit the floor. How far down _was_ he? The elevator seemed to keep going up and up forever. After what felt like hours, it finally came to a stop, another eerily cheerful sounding bell ringing as the grate opened. 

Immediately Sebastian recognized where he was. This was the hallway from the security camera, complete with the officer's bodies strewn over the floor, blood pooling around them. It seemed fresh; maybe he hadn't been down in Beacon's bowels for as long as he'd thought. Maybe Lily was still somewhere close by. He barely had time to register that thought when the entire building shook. Plaster crumbled from the ceiling and cracks spidered across the windows. An earthquake?

The building shook violently again, Sebastian's knees buckling and nearly sending him face-first into the floor. He spewed a stream of curses as he stumbled down the churning hallway and out into the main room. There were still bodies everywhere, but it didn't seem like anyone else was in here. Hoping against hope that that meant everyone had gotten out, Sebastian flung open the main doors, briefly blinded by the light. 

Krimson City was crumbling. 

The buildings that weren't on fire were collapsing, skies filled with smoke and debris, and while the ground shuddered underfoot, there was no sound above the groaning of falling structures. No sirens, no screams. Just an eerie silence. Until a single siren shattered it, and Sebastian watched as a single ambulance tore through the front lot before screeching to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. 

Connelly rolled down the window, using the vehicle's speaker to call for Sebastian to get in. At the ground gave another particularly vehement jolt, he took the stairs three at a time down to the ambulance. "Connelly! Did everyone else make it out?"

"I've got Kidman and Jimenez in the back with one of the patients from the hospital. They're the only ones I could find."

Sebastian's heart didn't sink. It plummeted. All the way down to his guts. 

"I have to go back and find Lily. And Joseph."

"There's no time, detective. The whole fuckin' building is coming down, not to mention the city. We gotta get the fuck out of here."

"For fuck's sake, I'm not leaving my daughter in there, Connelly!" Sebastian's voice cracked, hands balled into fists at his side. He'd lost his wife already. He wasn't going to lose Lily, too.

Connelly slammed a fist onto the steering wheel. "And what if she isn't in there at all, Sebastian? You're gonna walk back into a death trap?"

He opened and closed his mouth, wanting to argue, but something, whether it was self-preservation or something else entirely, forced his body to move on autopilot. Sebastian hauled himself into the ambulance, Connelly tearing off before he'd even closed the door all the way. They'd escaped not a second too soon, the pavement behind them collapsing seconds after they made it through the gate. 

Not that the main roads proved to be much better. It was like the entire city was rearranging itself, buildings sliding to new positions, streets warping before their eyes. By the time everything seemed to settle, none of them had any idea where they were, the streets unrecognizable. Sebastian tried the radio, but there was nothing but static no matter which channel he tried. He buried his face in his hands, his stomach churning as if he were going to be sick.

"We need to figure out what's happening. Find a way back to Beacon so we can look for Lily and Joseph," he said, and beside him Connelly grumbled something that sounded almost like agreement. For now, Sebastian would take it. He shifted in his seat to check on the passengers in the back cabin.

Like Connelly had said, Kidman was there, looking a little haggard but uninjured. Across from her was Jimenez attempting to comfort his patient, some thin, deathly pale young man with hair far whiter than someone his age's should've been. Of course they all were shaken, but no one appeared to be hurt. "You all right back there?" Sebastian asked, and Kidman nodded. 

"A few bumps, but we're all right. Everyone's fine."

Well, at least he didn't have to worry about them, then, Sebastian thought, turning his attention forward to focus on where they were going. The road had dipped down into some kind of tunnel, pavement here just as busted and cracked as back in the city, and any vehicle they passed was abandoned. It really seemed like the entirety of Krimson City had just vanished in midair. Except them.

Sebastian glanced into the rearview mirror and felt his mouth go dry. Reflected in the glass, standing in the cabin, was the hooded and bloodied man from the hospital. And at his side was Lily, looking unhurt as she held the man's hand. Sebastian pounded a fist against the panel and shouted, but the pair had vanished into thin air. Kidman gave him a confused look, and his heart felt like it was torn between sinking and pounding out of his chest. They were _there,_ he had _seen_ them with his own eyes. 

Kidman stood and approached the window separating the cabin from where Sebastian sat. "Seb? Are you o-" 

The ambulance lurched violently to the left, skimming against the wall of the tunnel. Sebastian threw up an arm to keep his head from slamming against the window before turning to ask Connelly what the fuck was wrong with him. The question died on his lips as he saw the man in the driver's seat convulsing, head lolling around on his shoulders as blood oozed from his nose and mouth, open and pulsating wounds spreading rapidly down his face and throat. As he gasped for breath, Connelly's hands left the steering wheel to claw at his flesh. Sebastian stared in horror, so transfixed by the horrifying sight that he barely registered Kidman shouting for him to watch out.

By the time Sebastian realized the tunnel had ended, that the ambulance was plummeting towards the ground, and likely their demise, it was too late. He heard the others screaming, heard his own voice shouting curses, and then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the result of a sleep-deprived and caffeine riddled brain, so I will just go ahead and apologize for it now. I don't really even expect anyone to read it, but if you do, thank you, and I hope you enjoy this absolute monstrosity!


End file.
